Beso de Manga
by Ruthy-chan
Summary: Cuando Rikka, Yaya y Amu terminan de leer su manga se quedan emocionadas al ver que este termina en un lindo beso. Las tres chicas se quedan ilusionadas de ellas tener uno pronto. Pero que pasaría si el pequeño Hikaru tiene una pequeña teoría que se le metió en la cabeza gracias a la enérgica Yaya ¿Rikka sera parte de este pequeño "proyecto"? / One-shot/ Rikka-Hikaru.


_**Sip, así soy yo. Tuve vacaciones y como una tonta no supe aprovechar. Tarea, tarea, tarea y más tarea… ¡Estrés! Pero na ~ (? Dejando mis problemas de lado pos acá les traigo este pequeño One-shot (puedo considerarlo Drabbel xD) dedicado a la pareja más tierna de SC! **_

_**Espero les guste y pedir una enorme paciencia con mis demás actualizaciones xD**_

_**Empecemos:**_

* * *

_**Declaimer:**_ Shugo Chara! no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Peach-Pit.

* * *

**Beso de Manga**

Después de que Amu, Yaya y Rikka terminaran de leer su manga favorito las tres chicas chillaron de la emoción al ver que su lindo manga término en un hermoso beso entre los personajes.

- ¡Yaya quiere dar un beso! Como el del manga. –

Amu y Rikka se quedaron mirando.

- Yaya tranquila… cuando crezcas será eso. - trato de tranquilizarla Amu.

- No es justo Amu-chii, todos sabemos que tú y Ikuto-san ya tuvieron su primer beso.-

- ¿Enserio Amu-sempai? – pregunto la curiosa Rikka.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Y porque meten a Ikuto en esto?-

Las tres chicas empezaron una corta discusión Amu estaba furiosa, no era del todo cierto eso que su primer beso fue con Ikuto… ¿Qué tiene que ver un beso en la mejilla? Eso no es considerado un beso. Yaya seguía insistiendo, mientras Rikka observaba a ambas guardines con una gotita en la cabeza.

Pero Yaya decidió dejar de lado ese tema.

- Bueno Yaya quiere ir a ver las flores un momento ¿Nos acompañas Amu-chii?-

- No gracias yo estaré viendo estos papeles…- suspiro Amu mientras cogio una montaña de papeles y los dejaba sobre la mesa.

Yaya se quedó algo apenada.

- ¿Entonces me acompañas Rikka-tan?- pregunto Yaya a la pequeña peli roja.

- De acuerdo.- ambas se sonrieron.

Se despidieron de Amu mientras iban rumbo hasta aquel lugar donde a Yaya le encantaba ver a sus hermosas flores crecer. Mientras en el camino conversaban cosas triviales:

- ¿No crees que Amu-sempai tuvo su primer beso? – pregunto Rikka.

- Puede ser… Si Ikuto para todo el día con ella. Además un beso no es así de simple, debe ser uno especial que se pueda recordar.- hablo Yaya mientras soñaba despierta.

- Wauuu… si sabe mucho Yaya-sempai.-

Mientras ambas seguían charlando tan entusiasmadas sobre ese tema, un pequeño niño rubio se acercó a ellas con su seriedad de siempre.

- Hola.-

- Ohh… Hikaru-kun - saludo Yaya.

- ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto el niño con seriedad.

- Hablando sobre el primer beso.- respondió muy enérgicamente Rikka.

Yaya se sobresaltó por aquella respuesta tan concreta y simple de la menor.

- ¿Besos? Que tiene que ver los besos.-

Ambas chicas se miraron sonrientes.

- Ya que eres un niño no entenderás esto del primer beso de las chicas.- comento Rikka.

- Cierto, cierto, además tu debiste tener uno primero.- dijo Yaya mientras sonreí pícaramente.

- Jamás eh besado.- respondió el rubio muy serio.

- ¿Enserio? Pues para que estés enterado eh oído que si aún no besas, tu primer beso será el mejor de todos.- comento Yaya energéticamente.

- ¿El mejor?- pregunto muy confundida Rikka.

-Sí, el mejor. Por lo que eh leído en muchos mangas, dicen que sientes mariposas en el estómago…- la chico de cabellos zanahoria se dio interrumpida.

- Eso es imposible, nadie puede tener mariposas en el estómago, seguro será que tienes hambre.- interrumpió Hikaru mientras sacaba su pequeña maquina con la cual suele estudiar.

- Es solo un dicho Hikaru-kun, además después de sentir cosquillas y mariposas tu corazón latera rápido y estarás muy rojo como un tomate.- Yaya se estaba tomando esto muy enserio…- Pero bueno, eso dicen los mangas.

-Wouuu… Yaya-sempai sabe mucho.-

Después de unos minutos Yaya se acordó del porque fueron hasta aquel lugar que se encontraban los tres niños.

- Bueno mejor vamos a ver las flores. Por favor Rikka-tan, tu ve con Hikaru-kun mientras yo iré por algo de agua.- después de unas breves instrucciones Yaya fue hacia aquella regadera por algo de agua, dejando a ambos niños solos mirando las flores.

Hikaru mientras sacaba de hierba mala, Rikka miraba asombrada desde lo lejos.

- Oe Rikka ¿Me traes esa pala de allá?- le pidió Hikaru a la pequeña niña mientras observaba las flores.

-Claro.- fue saltando hasta aquella pala, la cogió y volvió caminando muy sonriente.

Pero de repente cuando Rikka estaba a punto de entregarle la pala a Hikaru tropezó con una piedra, estaba a punto de caer encima de las flores pero por suerte Hikaru estuvo observando y rápidamente fue a ayudar a Rikka e impedir su caída. Pero por un error cayeron en una posición muy incómoda…

Rikka estaba encima de Hikaru, sostenida de ambos brazos para no caer encima de él. Se quedaron mirando unos cuentos minutos y de repente en la cabeza de Hikaru se le ocurrió una "buena" idea para probar una pequeña teoría.

El pequeño rubio sostuvo con ambas manos, ambas mejillas de Rikka, aprovechando que ella no podía impedirlo por la posición junto sus labios con los de ella, en un tierno, tímido y pequeño beso. Se quedó así por unos cuantos segundo y después de ahí los separo de inmediato.

Aun en la posición el pequeño rubio hablo:

- No entiendo.- Rikka lo miro confundida.- No entiendo, no sentí esas mariposas o cosquillas en el estómago, solo fue un simple beso.

- Seguro será porque no estás acostumbrado…- Hikaru volvió a hacer lo mismo de hace un momento, unir sus pequeños labios.

- Enserio es una tontería.- después de separase de nuevo miro unos momentos Rikka.- Rikka ¿Por qué estas roja?-

Esperen. Rikka estaba roja, su corazón latía a mil por hora, cuando de repente de sorpresa Hikaru la volvió a besar sintió mariposas en su estómago, al igual que el manga. Si bien ella quería besar, pero esto era demasiado pronto como para hacerlo.

Ambos niños volvieron a sus posiciones y fingieron hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Yaya llego y su día trascurrió como siempre lo hacía, solo ambos niños trataban de olvidar ese pequeño detalle y volver a ser los mismos amigos de siempre.

Hikaru tacho su teoría, no sentías cosquillas o mariposas en el estómago cuando dabas tu primer beso, si no gusto y eso fue lo que el pequeño rubio sintió al él hacer aquel acto…

* * *

_**Bueno creo que esto fue muy apresurado y muy corto pero bueno, no quería dejar de escribirlo xD Ya que la idea fue así de la nada. Espero que no haya ningún fallo ya que estoy algo cansada ya que estoy de noche xD. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot de estos dos lindos niños :3**_

_**Recuerden si hay algo mal escrito o narrado lo siento xD, a veces se me pasa.**_

_**Cuídense los quiero.**_

_**Ruthy-chan.**_


End file.
